1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relate to a method for forming a microbattery, and to a microbattery capable of being formed by said method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Term “microbattery” generally designates an assembly comprising, on a support substrate, a stack of thin layers forming an active battery element, and contact pads connected to electrodes of the active element. The assembly further comprises a protective coating only leaving access to the contact pads of the microbattery. The total thickness of a microbattery typically approximately ranges from a few tens to a few hundreds of μm, for a surface area ranging from a few mm2 to a few cm2, which enables to house the battery in very small spaces and further enables to form flexible batteries.
Existing methods for forming microbatteries have the disadvantage that certain manufacturing steps comprise relatively meticulous and lengthy manipulations, necessitating the use of expensive specific equipment. In particular, the bonding of the protective coating of a microbattery is a delicate operation which requires specific equipment and significantly limits microbattery production rates.
Further, a disadvantage of existing microbatteries is that the means for bonding the protective coating to the support substrate have a relatively low resistance to heat. There thus is a risk of separation of the protective coating when the temperature exceeds a threshold, which limits the maximum temperature at which the battery can be used.